tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Motor Road and Rail
Thomas Motor Road and Rail is a battery-operated system manufactured by TOMY and compatible with other Tomica World sets. The engines run on special plastic blue and brown "tracks", and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray "road". "Thomas Motor Road and Rail" is not compatible with other brands of model railway, although the models in the range fit well on the Learning Curve Wooden track. A large number of models have been released, including the majority of major and minor characters from the television series. =TOMY Trains= In 1992, TOMY announced a line of "Thomas and Friends" characters in their (now discontinued) "TOMY Trains" range. This trains were larger, had magnetic couplings and ran on dark blue tracks. The following locomotives were made in that year: * Thomas with Annie, Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt * Percy with trucks There were also two sets available: * Thomas's Day Out: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel with an oval of track * Thomas and Percy's Big Adventure: Thomas, Percy, Annie, Clarabel and trucks with sheds and raised tracks In 1994, TOMY released the following models, each with a tender and a driver: * Edward * James * Gordon * Henry In 1996, the range was classed defunct and replaced with a new line, based upon the Plarail system already in use in Japan. =TrackMaster= In 2007, HiT Toys picked up the contract for TOMY's "Thomas Motor Road and Rail" range. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up the contract for HiT Toy Company's "Thomas TrackMaster" range. Engines * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with green van * Henry with van and brakevan * Gordon with green express coach * James with brakevan * Percy with trucks with tarped cargo * Toby with Henrietta and truck * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Donald with truck * Douglas with red truck * Oliver with red coaches * Diesel with milk wagon and red van * Mavis with the breakdown train * BoCo with truck and tar wagon * Bill with bolster wagon and slate car * Ben with china clay truck * Stepney with truck and mail coach * Lady with truck and breakvan * Diesel 10 with two gray trucks * Splatter with olive passenger coach and cattle truck * Dodge with olive passenger coach and gray truck with roof tiles * Salty with trucks with tarped cargo * Harvey with works coach and green van * Arthur with bolster wagon and gray freight car * Murdoch with truck * Spencer with black breakvan * Emily with one of her coaches * Skarloey with blue narrow gauge coaches * Rheneas with gray freight car and slate car * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Rusty with Scruffey and red narrow gauge coach * Duncan with slate cars * Freddie with green narrow gauge coach and green truck * Mighty Mac with green narrow gauge coach and truck * Molly with green truck * Neville with red van * Dennis with roof tile trucks * Rosie with green trucks * Rocky with red flatcar with crate * Thomas with Hector and log car (used to be a red passenger coach) * Whiff with brown garbage truck and blue truck * Billy with chicken car and green brakevan * Stanley with rock trucks * Hank with red brakevan * Flora with Sodor Tramways coach and yellow brakevan * Proteus with blue truck and red log car * Peter Sam * Hiro with black breakvan * Victor with green frieght car and Sodor mining co car * Charlie with blue frieght car with cargo on it and white bolster wagon * Duke * Arry * Bert * Bertram Vehicles * Bertie * Bulgy (available in red and green) * Elizabeth * Terence * Caroline * Madge * Lorry 1 * Lorry 2 * Lorry 3 * Butch * George * Kevin The Pack * Jack * Alfie * Ned * Nelson * Buster * Patrick * Oliver * Kelly * Byron Special editions * Diesel with Scruffey with barrels, red truck with trees, brown truck with fruit, green truck with fish and crane * Thomas with the jet engine and DVD * Thomas with the Chinese Dragon and DVD * "Busy Bee" James with flatbed * Chocolate-covered" Percy with mail coach and fuel tanker Talking engines Three engines have been released with the ability to "talk" using special green pieces of track. The engines' first carriage is connected to them and cannot be taken off. * Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Talking Percy with fuel tanker and mail van * Talking James with cattle truck and brakevan Japanese talking engines In Japan, a line of engines that talk in Japanese have been released. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Percy with works coach and fuel tanker * James with red Express coach * Gordon with green Express coach * Henry with green Express coach * Edward with mail van Hero of the Rails Special talking engines with flip-faces and special track were made for this special. * Thomas with green truck, Jam boxes, and rocks * James with tender, paint cans, and spare parts * Lost & found Hiro with tender, parts, and Sodor steam works sign Flip-faced engines * Thomas with red boxcar * James * Toby with blue coppermine truck * Percy with barrel truck * Gordon (coming soon) Remote-controlled engines * Thomas with red boxcar and ice car * Percy with blue coach and brakevan * James with fuel tanker * Stanley with trucks * Molly with tender and breakvan (in prototype picture) * Hiro with tender Steam-making engines In 2005, two sets featuring a Thomas that could make real steam were made. (Technically, while advertised as "real steam," they blow a fine mist of cold water - which is not steam.) * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Metallic Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Expansion packs To expand the the collection, TOMY introduced expansion sets feauturing famous landmarks from the show. * Knapford Station * Suspension bridge * Engine Sheds and turntable * Docks accesory kit * Sodor engine wash * Station crossing accessory kit * Water column * Quarry loader * Water column and coal loader * Harold and cargo delivery * Thomas and crossing station * Diesel expansion pack - Diesel with milk wagon, fuel tanker and tracks * Talking Percy expansion pack - talking Percy and tracks * Railway expansion 1 - fuel tanker, truck, brakevan and tracks * Railway expansion 2 - milk wagon, boxcar, truck and tracks * Track expansion pack * Build-a-bridge * Toad and trucks: Mail coach, green boxcar and Toad * Scruffey and trucks: Milk wagon, Scruffey with milk churns and fruit van * Mixed freight cars: Sodor Mining Co. hopper, icecream van and brakevan * Sodor power plant trucks: Blue and white truck, brakevan and bolster wagon with wireloads * Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta * Ring-a-bottle truck, elephant truck, and fireworks van * Rosie's fun fair special: Clown flat bed, tea room, and carnival van * Farmer McColl's trucks: chicken van, cattle truck, and sheep truck * Chocolate factory trucks: Chocolate syrup tanker, Sodor Milk Co. truck with churns, and chocolate factory boxcar * Percy's mail cars and tracks * TOMY red express coach only available in Asia * TOMY rasberry tank only available in Asia different version with trackmaster * TOMY Blue freight car with rocks only available in Asia * TOMY Brown freight with barrels available in Asia * Percy Happy Wagon set * Quarry trucks: Quarry crane truck, green van, and blue Sodor Mining Co. hopper * Farm and Dairy cars: red truck with hay, blue slate truck with milk churns, gray flat bed with fruit * Sodor Building Co.: Sodor iron works with steel, Slate truck with Croven's Gate mining company logo, Cement car with bricks Sets Sets marked with an * were only released in Asia. * Thomas Giant set * Thomas Adventure set * Thomas Big set * Thomas Medium set * Thomas Ultimate set * Talk'n Action Thomas set * Thomas Bucket set * Thomas Beginner set * Thomas Steam set * Thomas 60th anniversery set * Thomas Christmas set * "Thomas and the Freight Cars" set * * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon set * * Loader * Coal loader * Thomas at the Timber Yard set * "Thomas at Ffarquhar" set * "Thomas and Bertie's Great Race" set * "Calling All Engines" set * "Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds" set * "Hard at Work at Brendam Docks" set * "Thomas at the Station" set * Sodor Lumberyard set * James at Boulder Mountain * Toby at the Copper Mine * Thomas at the Coal Station * Sodor Adventure set * Percy at the IcecreamFfactory * Sodor Airport set * "Thomas and Emily at Knapford" * "Duck at Farmer McColl's" * "Thomas at Action Canyon" * "Thomas' Busy Day" * "Thomas at Morgan's Mine" * "Percy's day at the farm" * "The Party Surprise" * "Nelson at the quarry" * Spin and fix thomas set * Thomas at the Lighthouse * Classic Figure 8 Set with James and passenger coach like oliver color yellow. * Thomas Track Set * Percy Track Set * James Track Set * Gordon Track Set * Knapford Station Celebration * Stanley at the Station * * Thomas at Boulder Mountain. * Thomas on the go set. * Thomas colorful turn rail set.* * Thomas at the suspension bridge set* * Thomas dump car set* * Thomas first plarail set* * Super Sodor Adventure set * Arthur at the copper mine * Rosie at the water tower * Zip, Zoom & Logging Adventure Playset * Thomas and Hiro playset* "Greatest Moments" Packs * Mud-covered Duncan with cow truck * Wet Skarloey with sheep truck * Leaf-covered Sir Handel with blue log car * Chocolate-covered Percy with chocolate syrup tanker * Freddie with bike * Rheneas with dinosaur * Paint-covered Thomas with wobbling troublesome truck * Duncan with elephant statue and log truck * Duck with a shaving cream-covered face and trucks * James with a red breakvan and red nose * Busy Bee James with flatcar * Thomas with flatcar with a bucket of bubbles and brakevan * A muddy watery Emily with wet freight car with load * Charlie with a truck of carpet and bolster wagon with ice cream Trivia * Takara Tomy released Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy again, but in better quality. * In the Thomas' Busy Day set, Tidmouth hault is mislabeled as Lower Tidmouth. * In the Toby at the Copper Mine set, Toby is a flip-face engine. * In the James at Boulder Mountain set, James is a flip-face engine. * Stanley was released for plarail, but with a log car and blue troublesome truck. * Hiro, Victor, and Kevin were only released in 3 packs. * Elsbridge station was made twice as itself and known as "Thomas Crossing Station". * A flip-face Gordon is on the back of some TrackMaster boxes but has not been released yet. * Fisher Price has redone some engines so now all of them have cgi faces, have stripes, and removed stickers of windows. Gallery File:TOMYThomasengines.jpg|Plarail engines File:TOMYTrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver with red coaches File:SomeoftheTOMYTrackmasterengines.jpg|Trackmaster engines File:TomyThomastheTankEngineClimbingSet.JPG|Thomas climbing set File:TomyBoCo.jpg|BoCo, Troublesome truck, and Tar wagon External links * Hit Shop * Ultimate Thomas * http://tomy-plarail-tomica.proboards.com/index.cgi * http://kashiwaya.alpha-vision.sub.jp/ * http://thomasplarail.blogspot.com/ * http://heyanonaka.blog105.fc2.com/ * http://www.myspace.com/tomythomas * http://www.takaratomy.co.jp/products/plarail/ * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lists_of_Thomas_Tomica_merchandise * http://www.1999.co.jp/eng Category:Merchandise